Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 1 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 7 }{ 1 } $
$ = 8 \times 1 + 10 \times 7 $ $ = 8 + 10 \times 7 $ $ = 8 + 70 $ $ = 78 $